That's What I Was Thinking About, Too
by cobean
Summary: Slash! Harry and Draco go flying and realize some things... Read and Review!


Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world belongs to Rowling, not me!

Notes: Please R&R, but be nice! This is my first fanfiction story ever. Also, THIS IS SLASH!

* * *

**_That's What I Was Thinking About, Too _**

"Draco"

Draco whipped around as he heard his name called out into the silence that had existed until just a few moments ago. As he saw it wasn't a teacher, he sighed in relief.

"Potter, you scared me. I thought you were a teacher. I mean we're not exactly supposed be out this far."

He had been sitting on a hill a little ways away from Hogsmeade, thinking about the recent victory of the Order over Voldemort. He had joined the Order when he realized that if he didn't he would be killed and, although it had taken a while, had gotten over his grudge of "The Golden Trio" and now he treated them decently, although they still were not friends.

Although Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, had succeeded in killing Voldemort, many of his followers were still at large. Because of the frequent Death Eater attacks, students were not allowed to wander past Hogsmeade, and only that far from the school on Hogsmeade weekends.

Harry sat down right next to Draco, even perhaps a bit closer than Draco was entirely comfortable with. Harry began staring at Draco until he spoke, facing the ground.

"Potter, what do you think you're doing out here?"

"Harry."

"What?"

"My name's Harry. We're not enemies any more. Could you please call me by my first name? I call you Draco, after all."

Draco realized, for the first time, that it was true. Harry had not called him "Malfoy" for several months.

"Alright, I guess so. But you still haven't answered my question, _Harry_. What are you doing out here? You know you're not supposed to be out here."

Harry looked at him in disbelief.

"You hypocrite! Neither of us is supposed to be out here. Why can you come here and I can't?"

"Sorry. Merlin, you're touchy, aren't you? I meant, what did you come out here to do?"

Harry gestured towards his broom, which Draco had not seen.

"I came out here to fly."

"Well, then go fly. You're disturbing my peace."

"Fine, then."

Harry stood up at once, and stalked away, frowning. He hopped onto his broom and was high in the air within seconds. For ten minutes Harry flew, and Draco watched him.

As Draco realized Harry was flying lower towards him, and obviously was going to land, he quickly looked down at the ground again. When Harry was hovering a few feet from the ground, he glided towards Draco.

"Hey, Draco."

"Yes?"

"Do want to fly with me?"

Draco looked up. Harry's face was red, but surely that was from the chilly wind.

"I would, but I don't have my broom."

"Well, um, if you want, if could use mine."

Harry's face was definitely red now. Redder than it had been just seconds ago.

"You don't want to ride anymore?"

"No, I… well… never mind, actually. If you want to ride, then I can sit for a few minutes."

Draco scrutinized Harry's face. He was certain Harry was going to say something else.

"No, what were you going to say, Harry?"

At first it seemed like Harry wasn't going to reply. A few seconds passed, and then Harry mumbled something.

"What?"

"I said: maybe, you could ride with me."

"With you? You mean, both of us on the broom at the same time?"

"Yeah. It was just an idea. That way, no one would have to sit here and look all dismal and depressed."

"I don't look dismal and depressed!"

"Whatever, Draco. I'm not going to argue with you. Either you get on the broom or you don't."

Draco stood up slowly and walked over to where Harry was hovering on the Firebolt.

"Where should I sit?"

Harry scooted backwards and gestured in front of him. Draco took one cautious look at Harry, and then got onto the broom in front of Harry. Harry's arms wrapped tightly around him and then they pushed off from the ground. It was a different experience than Draco was used to when flying. Usually he had full control of where his broom was going, and he felt quite at the mercy of Harry with him directing the broom.

"Are you okay?"

When Harry whispered in his ear, his lips almost touching Draco's earlobe, Draco shivered. He suspected that he wasn't shivering completely because of the stinging wind whipping against his face. After all, he'd always had a bit of a crush on Harry, even when they were fighting over silly things, like house rivalries, and such.

"Draco, Draco, snap out of it. Are you okay?"

Draco, finally waking up from his deep thoughts, felt himself being forcibly turned around so that he was chest-to-chest with Harry. He blinked a couple of times, never having been this close to Harry's face before. His eyes were quite pretty, actually.

"I said: are you okay? Are you even listening, Draco?"

"I'm fine. Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"You."

Draco stole another glance at Harry. He looked rather shocked, now. Draco gulped, realizing that if he leaned forward just a couple inches he would be kissing those full, pink lips that he couldn't seem to pull his eyes away from. Harry lifted Draco's head up so that their eyes met. Harry's eyes seemed to smolder with an emotion that Draco couldn't place.

"What about me?"

The low, rough voice of Harry seemed to surprise Draco. It surprised him so much, in fact, that he let his greatest secret slip.

"Kissing you."

Harry let out a long breath when he heard this. Slowly, but surely he leaned forward, and caught Draco's lips with his own. When Harry broke the kiss, he leaned back. He didn't lean back as far as he had been sitting before, but tightened his hold on Draco, happily encroaching on his personal space.

"That's what I was thinking about, too."

* * *

**Like I said before, _please review_! I hope you liked it!**  



End file.
